Les poisons de l'âme
by Carottal
Summary: 'Rien n'avait changé' 'et pourtant rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant' Ceci est un prologue devenu one shot jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Ceci est une ode à le timidité et à ce qui vient après. Après la guerre, après le drame. Ceci est le tableau d'une ambiance, une scène sans histoire, sans but. Ceci est un discours, un espoir. Et ça, c'est un résumé sans inspiration!


**NA: Voici le prologue et peut-être l'unique chapitre de cette fic que j'avais surnommée les poisons de l'âme. Pour l'instant et jusqu'à nouvel ordre considérez le comme un one shot parce que je ne me sens pas du tout capable d'en écrire plus, vu qu'au départ, c'était un projet à 2.****  
**

**Pour plus d'informations, voyez mon profile! (oui, il est en anglais, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est commenté en français, dans la rubrique my fics)**

**Accessoirement, c'est aussi la première et peut-être la seule fic que je publierai en français sur ce site... l'avenir nous le diras!**

**Rating: ben un prologue ne peut pas faire très mal, si? En tout cas pas celui là, pas même de gros mots alors... K? (si vous en voyez un, dites le moi ^^)**

**Attention. Le texte qui va suivre n'a été relu que par l'auteur contre le plus simple des bons sens... Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à le signaler, ça rendra service à tout le monde! Si vous en voyez plus de 5, vous recevrez un cookie... ou une tarte tatin! (ben oui, on est français quand même!)**

**Je ne vous importunerai pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**L**E**S** P**O**I**S**O**N**S **D**E **L**'Â**M**E_

_Prologue: Fin_

Un parfum de joie régnait dans la grande salle ce jour là. Une odeur de printemps, légère et insouciante. Cette atmosphère qui avait disparu de Poudlard depuis plus d'un an. C'est fou comme certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Comme ces premières années qui suivaient l'éternelle professeur McGonagall, la crainte et l'excitation visible sur leurs visages alors qu'ils passaient la grande porte. Ou les rires venant des tables où les autres élèves se mettaient à jour sur la vie de leurs amis. Et le choixpeau sur le tabouret. Toujours aussi vieux, toujours aussi sale. Vraiment, rien n'avait changé. Et pourtant, si on plissait les yeux, si on ouvrait ses narines, on voyait que rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Cela se sentait dans la façon dont, avant de se tomber dans les bras, les amis échangeaient un air de méfiance. Dans la façon dont les récits de leurs dernières aventures n'étaient plus écoutés avec le même intérêt aveugle et confiant. Dans la façon dont certains mots étaient soigneusement évités. Celle dont parfois, certains visages s'assombrissaient, lorsque l'un de ces mots échappait à la vigilance du narrateur ou au contraire lorsqu'on remarquait leur omission volontaire. Façades. Tout le monde le savait, ce n'était que façade. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une maison sans façade ? Une ruine. Alors on faisait comme si de rien n'était avec l'espoir constant qu'un jour, les rires ne seraient plus forcés et que l'insouciance serait de nouveau véritable.

La porte de la grande salle se ferma. Tout le monde était là, la cérémonie pouvait commencer. Les regards balayaient la salle. Quelqu'un brillait par son absence.

« Où est-il ? »

« Pourquoi il est pas là ? »

« Il viendra pas ? »

« Mais si, idiot, ils l'ont dit dans les journaux. »

« Il a pu changer d'avis. »

« Tu crois qu'il se cache ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, j'le connais pas personnellement ! »

La rumeur se calmait alors que les regards se tournaient vers ceux qui, justement, le connaissaient personnellement. A la table des Griffondors, on pouvait voir quatre paires d'oreilles, de plus en plus cramoisies, un des nombreux avantages des peaux de roux. Mais l'adolescente à côté de l'une des têtes rousse n'en menait pas large non plus. Les regards se concentrant de plus en plus sur elle et son voisin. Ils étaient « les plus proches ». C'est comme ça qu'on les appelait dans les journaux, dans la rue. Les « partenaires », les « complices », les « aides », ou bien même, expression préférée de la jeune fille, les « deux autres ». Eux, ils préféraient le mot « amis ». Plus concis, plus précis et qui en disait tellement plus. Parce que, soyons sérieux, quel adolescent de 16 ou 17 ans serait près à tout abandonner : sa famille, ses études, son avenir, pour un simple complice ? Quel adolescent résisterait à la torture pour le protéger ? Pourquoi rester à ses côtés même quand celui-ci était franchement insupportable ? Pour défendre un idéal de justice ? Soyons réalistes ! Toutes leurs motivations étaient contenues dans un simple mot. Mais ce mot, les médias semblaient réticents à l'utiliser. Comme si le héro ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en avoir. Cela les énervait. Lui surtout : l'absent. A chaque fois, il s'emportait en disant qu'il n'était pas meilleur qu'eux, ni plus brave, ni plus doué. Juste plus chanceux. Si on pouvait appeler ça de la chance. Mais voilà, si jamais il s'emportait contre les journalistes, plutôt que de changer le ton, se montrer plus critique, ou même s'énerver à leur tour et écrire un article cinglant sur le prétendu héros, ils écrivaient une ode à son incroyable modestie, à sa simplicité divine. Alors qu'à ses yeux, le héros, c'était eux trois ou aucun d'entre eux. C'est ainsi que fonctionnait leur amitié. Une amitié fusionnelle. Tellement fusionnelle que la presse à scandale, dont l'imagination ne cessait de stupéfier la jeune fille, avait réussi à opérer toutes les combinaisons possibles et imaginables pour trouver un scandale amoureux dans leur groupe. Au départ, ils niaient tout en bloc mais vu le peu de résultat de cette méthode, ils se contentaient de laisser planer le doute. Et puis, comme disait le roux, comme ça si ça change, ils y verront rien !

Les « deux autres » donc tentaient d'afficher un visage aussi surpris que les autres mais vu les regards impatients qu'ils recevaient, ils sourirent légèrement et les lèvres de la fille mimèrent un « vous verrez bien » sans appel. Le silence s'installa pour de bon. On attendait.

Alors, le professeur de métamorphose, nouvelle directrice de l'école, se leva et prit la parole.

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenu pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Normalement, je devrais vous accueillir, vous expliquer les règles de Poudlard et vous dire à tous de bien travailler cependant, aujourd'hui est le début d'une année particulière. Certains d'entre vous ne devraient pas être là. Aussi, celui qui a rendu la présence de chacun possible a accepté de vous parler. »

Les élèves les plus proches de la petite porte de chêne près de la table des professeurs crurent entendre un léger grognement. Et puis la porte s'ouvrit, et laissa entrer un jeune homme dont les traits étaient cachés par les mèches noires de ses cheveux mal coiffés. Inutile d'en voir davantage de toute façon, chacun savait de qui il s'agissait. Harry Potter. C'était suspendu sur les lèvres de chacun des élèves, dans le silence religieux qui régnait dans la salle, dans les regards, tous concentrés sur lui. Le survivant, le héros. Lorsqu'il était arrivé ici pour la première fois, il avait été surpris par la façon dont on le regardait. Respect, admiration, peut-être un peu d'envie. Mais maintenant que la guerre était passée, les choses avaient changé. Les regards aussi. Admiration autrefois, aujourd'hui, c'était de la vénération. C'était effrayant, le pouvoir qu'il avait sur les autres. Il avança vers la directrice, derrière la table, d'un pas mal assuré et après lui avoir lancé un sourire timide, il se tourna vers la foule d'yeux qui le dévoraient. Il balaya la salle du regard, semblant chercher quelque chose. Quoi ? Personne ne le savait. Les yeux s'arrêtèrent. Ils fixaient un point au dessus de la grande porte. Deux secondes, ses paupières cachèrent le vert à la fois chaleureux, énergique et intimidé de ses yeux. Son corps se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, ses pieds pris dans une danse dont eux seuls semblaient connaitre les rouages. Il inspira, expira, ouvrit les yeux, toussota. Il n'y avait que lui pour posséder ce charisme indescriptible qui faisait que, malgré toutes les marques de sa timidité, l'audience restait accrochée à ses lèvres, osant à peine respirer.

« Bonjour à tous » tenta-t-il d'une voix faible. Il toussa de nouveau. Plongea son regard dans celui de ses amis et aperçut du coin de l'œil la paire de têtes rousses identiques qui levait leur pouce dans sa direction. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration, fermant de nouveau les yeux. Ça en devenait ridicule, autant y aller, de toute façon si tout allait bien, ce serait la dernière fois.

« Bonjour, sa voix avait repris de la force. Bienvenu à tous à Poudlard, notre Poudlard. Poudlard, c'est beaucoup de chose pour moi. C'est ici que j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas un bon à rien sans avenir, c'est ici que j'ai découvert l'amitié, c'est ici que ma vie a changé. Aujourd'hui, le monde de la magie a changé à son tour. Nous sortons d'une guerre, nous avons perdu nos repères, notre avenir. Mais si ce monde a changé, Poudlard reste Poudlard. Donc, s'il y a un endroit où aller pour se reconstruire, pour retrouver un avenir, c'est ici. Le monde de la magie doit réapprendre à vivre sans la crainte, à faire des projets, tisser des relations, avoir confiance. Et nous, nous avons la chance d'être acceptés dans ce lieu d'apprentissage et d'éducation. Certains d'entre nous avons de la chance qu'on nous ait accordé une telle seconde chance. Et nous sommes nous même la seconde chance du monde de la magie. Mais, ça, inutile d'y faire attention. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous parler de respect, de valeurs, d'ordre et de morale car je suis un adolescent comme vous et je ne sais rien mieux que vous. Mais il est une chose que je peux vous demander en tant que camarade. Amusez-vous et profitez, Poudlard a aussi beaucoup à offrir sur ce plan là ! Merci. »

La salle applaudit. Il sourit timidement, se tourna vers les professeurs pour leur murmurer un « voilà » et se précipita pour s'assoir aux côtés de ses amis dans un soupir de soulagement.

Alors seulement, un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il était dans sa maison. C'était fini.

* * *

**NA: Voilà, c'est fini! Des remarques? Questions? Critiques? Conseils? Félicitations (ben oui, ça aussi c'est possible!)? Vous savez que ce site fait tout pour vous laisser commenter... Profitez en! **

**Dans tous les cas, merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout!**

**Petite remarque en passant: quand j'ai écris (ou commis, à vous de voir!) ce one shot, je voulais juste décrire le stresse de Harry avant de parler, et l'ambiance à Poudlard. La partie sur l'amitié s'est rajoutée toute seule et après, impossible de la reprendre! Bref, quand je suis arrivée au moment d'écrire le discours, je ne savais absolument mais absolument pas quoi dire! J'espère que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie!**


End file.
